Final Fantasy VII: Case Hysteria
by SecretAgentReno
Summary: Reno returns from a quick late night shopping and runs into some trouble. Revised chapter
1. Chapter 1

Alright...I had someone more professional proof read this and edit so now it should be an easier read. Thanks to her I caught flaws I didn't see before. so enjoy

Chapter One: Midnight Brawel

Reno pushed the door of the convenience store open with his elbow, both hands full carrying an over loaded grocery bag. It had been a long workday and a very busy week all together. The Turk had hardly enough time to sleep let alone shop for food. He had come home, to a very empty fridge in his kitchen and he was rather starving.

Sliding past the door he exited the small corner store making his way back home. It was at least a twenty minute walk back and with the amount he had bought and had to carry back, short cutting sounded all to inviting. A block down form the store the Turk slipped down a well known alleyway he knew all to well. In fact he traveled it every other night unharmed, but this night was to be different.

Today's late night shift had left Reno very tired, tired enough for him not to notice men following him, from the shows of the alley way. Out of nowhere it seemed, a man's leg stuck out tripping and bring the Turk face first down. Only seconds later a heavy boot and the barrel of gun dug into the red head's back.

"Thanks again, I can't tell you how much I owe yah," Tifa called back at the shop owner as she waved back with her unoccupied hand and closed the door. The owner waved back threw the window and she began on her journey back to Seven Heaven. She clutched a small paper bag close to her chest.

With the odd weather lately Marlene had managed to contract the flu. The girl didn't get sick often, but when she did, the poor thing was in bed for at least a couple of days. Tifa hadn't had any flu medicine or anything at the bar, so a trip out in the middle of the night was unavoidable. She hurried through the nearly empty streets. During the day Sector 7 was a fairly safe place, however during the night that was a different story.

She heard the distinct and familiar sounds of someone getting a good one in the middle. Slowly she stepped at the entrance of an alleyway. Some one was lying on the ground surrounded by at least seven others. Her eyes widened as she recognized the red head on the floor.

"Reno!" she gasped quietly.

The red head froze hearing the gun cock just to his left. Quick escape plans ran through his head, trying to think of the best way out of this mess. His best chances were to take the shot and work form there.

Just as he had figured the man practically standing on him, threatened, "come along with us and I won't shoot ...Shinra vermin!"

The Turk rolled his eyes at the man's predictability, trying to lift himself free, "Do you have any idea what Shinra vermin you're dealing with bud?"

"Yah actually I do." the man chuckled and pulled the trigger despite his earlier promise.

Reno hardly even flinched feeling the bullet dig into his shoulder blade. Just seconds before his small talk had given him enough time to observe that the other six men surrounding him, were unarmed. Except, of course, the leader, who had a gun, probably to keep him in the position of leadership.

Reno twisted around, threw the man off him and quickly got to his feet. The thugs sprang into action, one placing a well aim punched in the red head's gut.

"You're gonna have to hit harder then that you little piece of shit," Reno growled agitated, returning some of his own well placed hits.

Then turning he came face to face with the man who had just shot him. The leader frantically cocked the gun ready to shoot again, " get back or I'll shot again," he threatened shaking where he stood.

"Sure shoot me again see what happens," Reno chuckled, "oh wait you won't even find out that." He swung a punch into the man's stomach and the leader bent over grabbing his gut in pain, Reno finished of this combo with a knee to his forehead.

It was clear to Tifa, Reno could handle this but something told her to lend a hand. She wasn't sure if it was the fact she had a crush on the Turk or just because it was a moral issue. She weighed her options quickly. She could walk away and pretend she didn't see a friend in need of help, or lend a hand. Her choice was clear Marlene could wait just a while longer.

Setting down the paper bag, she reached into her pockets pulling on her leather gloves tightly. With narrowed eyes she stepped into the alleyway, relying on the element of surprise. With one last tensing of her muscles, Tifa sprang on the closest man. Her hand grabbed his neck and twisted until a loud crack sounded.

Reno turned just in time to see a familiar female figure, drop one of the men to the ground. Immediately he recognized his favorite bartender and his usual smirk returning to his face as he pinned a thug to the brick wall.

"You know it must be embarrassing to have your guys beaten by a woman. You can tell your boss here on the floor when he comes too," and with one last strong shove against the wall, the thug collapsed onto the floor.

The remaining men scattered running off into different dark corners of the alley. Reno shook his head and quickly picked up the remaining unsmashed groceries that had spilled all over earlier. Turning to face the bartender he smirked, "Now why the hell would you be out here this late?"

Reno didn't really need an answer, he was happy she had cared enough to stop and help. He grabbed the now half filled paper bag of groceries cursing under his breath feeling a stinging coming from his until now ignored shot wound.

Tifa grabbed her bad of antibiotics smiling, "Marlene's sick. And why might you be out here so late?"

Seeing him flinch she quickly remembered, "Oh that's right," she ran over to his side and gently touched the darkening spot in his jacket.

"You need that looked at," She said in concern, "Come back to the bar we'll fix yah right up. I know Cloud left a first aid kit before he moved out." She knew Reno was one of the most stubborn people so she added in a worried look and gently squeezed his arm, "Tell you what, I'll mix you up your favorite drink.

He was about to decline, a gun shot wound was just another scratch to him, but something about her never let him say no to her. "A drink sounds great," he smiled.

She smiled and led him through the streets back to the bar. Digging for her keys she unlocked the back door. "Help your self I'll be right back down once I get Marlene taken care of."

After attending to Marlene, she tucked both her and Denzel in, before getting the first aid kit and walking down the stairs,

"Okay mister, shirt off!"

Reno nearly dropped the bottle of vodka he was about to mix into his drink. He stirred around his drink before taking a sip and setting it back down, "Alright babe, are the kiddies even asleep yet?"

He knew what she meant but smart ass comments were just his specialty. He chugged the rest of his drink letting out a sigh. Spinning around in his bar stool he began pulling of his jacket and unbuttoning, his now blood soaked shirt, pulling that off as well.

"Alright let's go!" he chuckled.

Tifa shook her head and decided to indulge his comments. She placed the kit on the counter top and moved the bar stole just behind him closer to him and sat down. From there she leaned closer hoping she had caught him off guard.

"Well I've always wanted to do it in my bar," she said as if it were the normal thing to say.

"Any time babe," Reno chuckled obviously not the least bit phased by her actions. He fell silent looking around the bar as she quickly had him taken care of. She pulled out the cleansing antibiotics and a cloth. She dabbed at his swollen skin gently, knowing even if she didn't it wouldn't bother him. With tweezers she carefully dug into the wound getting a hold of the bullet.

"You ready Reno?" she asked more to warn him then anything and yanked the scrap of metal out.

"I was gonna answer that…"He said letting out a hiss of air in discomfort.

She began bandaging the wound after inspecting it. "You'll live, but because you can't stay still for more then a minute it will take a while," she said finishing up. The bartender got up closing the first aid kit, "You're welcome you know."

Reno simply nodded giving her a thankful smile in reply.

"You're more then welcome to stay the night in the guest room," she said as he turned to face her.

His first thoughts were to decline the offer, he was sure he wouldn't walk into anymore trouble, but the concerned look that Tifa gave him…he just couldn't say no. "alright I'll do you the favor…but after this you owe me," he answered back and began climbing the stairs, "and no need to worry about PJ's and that shit."

Tifa rolled her eyes, owe him a favor? She didn't think so, not after all the free drinks that man had gotten from her and the fact she had just bandaged him up.

Reno looked back down the stairs, "By the way thanks for every thing. Just a warning I may be off before you even get up….my poor cat at home probably thinks I'm dead in the gutter somewhere."

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Case hysteria:

Chapter 2

"I expected him to get away. In fact I wanted him to get away. If he hadn't I would have been unpleasantly disappointed," Hojo chuckled as the thug leader finished retelling the story of their defeat.

The leader boiled in anger feeling he had been so used by this psycho demented man. Grumbling under his breath he added, "He wasn't alone...some one helped him out…we woulda had him to.'

"Oh really? This is turning out better then I had expected," Hojo cackled, "Do you know who helped the Turk?"

The thug fell silent, he hated the thought of revealing his group of men had been beaten by a woman, but fear of the scientist made his better judgment. The last thing he wanted was to become another genuine pig for this creep to test on. "She's a local bartender in Sector 7, me and the boys go drinking there every once in while,' he answered.

Hojo nearly fell out of his chair laughing hysterically. "Perfect!" he gasped recovering from his laughing fit. The scientist gave a hand motion towards the two guards standing by the door. Like statutes coming alive, they approached the man grabbing him by the arms.

"What..what are you doing," the thug squeaked in fear, " You're not..?"

"I asked you to bring him back unharmed and you went back on your word. Failures are quite useless in this world." Hojo laughed, as he stood up circling around his desk and patted the man on the back. "Take him down, there should be a nice spot in the cage next to the other specimens."

Yells could be heard down the basement stairs, as the guards dragged Hojo's new specimen down with them. A knock at the door followed these yells.

"Come in," Hojo yelled sitting back down at his desk. His office looked almost as dark and cruel as he did himself. No windows and the only source of light was a small lamp on his desk and the neon Laboratory sign over the double doors in the back of the room.

A man entered through the same door that Hojo's henchmen had been guarding. The man wore a black expensive looking suit. Two men wearing the same followed in after him obviously the other man's bodyguards.

"Just the man I wanted to see, Mr. Yamagata" Hojo greeted, crossing his fingers over one another, getting comfortable in his leather chair.

Mr. Yamagata didn't seem amused and decided to take a seat opposite the scientist wanting to get straight to business, "Normally I ask for large sums of money for catching this sort of man. Turks aren't highly thought of for just any reason after all."

Hojo looked away from the papers on his desk grinning, "And that's exactly why I ask some such as your self."

Yamagata's face grew into a grin hearing this compliment, "Then again I do owe you. I did promise you'd have my services when ever you needed them."

"Yes Jenova cells do carry friendships deep don't they?"

"Yes, which is why I wonder, why not ask me for something much simpler and quicker?…. The yakuza has plenty of useless unworthy members that you can use to your obsequious ends."

Hojo chuckled knowing that was what the crime lord was going to say, "You see that's not what I need. Not just any human can withstand vigorous testing and hold out long enough for me to see the results." Hojo took a moment before he continued to explain, "Turks rank only under the president, because they are most skilled in what they do. When each member first joined, Rufus requested they be altered genetically. And now because of that I know everything about them. They have very high stamina thanks to my altering and high stamina makes them very suitable for more testing."

The Yakuza leader nodded pretending he understood what the scientist was babbling about. It was all the same to him, but then again all he knew about was the underground. "Alright you'll have your Turks, my friend," he smiled evilly.

"Concentrate on catching the red head. I have a feeling after tomorrow the others will be well out of reach. But there's something we can hold against Reno. He was stupid enough to get someone innocent involved."


End file.
